The Epic and Random Tales of Professor Layton?
by Cutekitteh
Summary: Professor Layton, Luke, and Flora were just doing ordinary things when suddenly stuffs happen :D RATED: T Just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**My first Professor Layton Fanfic yay! :D Please enjoy it since it took me days to find out what story I wanted to make and I have been really busy. I got this idea from my favorite author WriterCat :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Layton and Luke were drinking tea at the living room while waiting for Flora to cook 'dinner' which looks like grey and green goop of some sort and smoking soup. They were giving them selves puzzles waiting for Flora to finish until she called them for dinner.<p>

"Dinner is ready!" Flora called holding her spoon with bits of goop.

_"Is this even edible?"_ Luke thought_ "and it smells bad too!"_

Layton and Luke were constantly trying to eat Flora's cooking. Luke was also trying not to comment on Flora's cooking because it would offend her until he noticed the food was hardening.

"Flora, why is it hardening?" Luke asked

"I don't know maybe it's just yours" Flora giggled

Layton who was disgusted by her meal but he didn't want to offend Flora because that's what a gentleman does. I (the author) put myself into the story because it's so utterly boring. Everyone was looking at me with puzzled faces until someone spoke up.

"Um... who are you" Luke asked curiously

"I am Cutekitteh. And yes the spelling is intentionally wrong" I said "You can call me Kat"

"Ok... Kat how did you get here?" Luke asked

"Yes I was wondering the same thing.." Layton said and Flora was there just shocked by my sudden appearance.

"Because I'm the author of this story" I said

"What story? you mean you're writing stories about us?" Luke asked

"Yes and I can make stuff happen like make a rubber chicken on Layton's hand and Flora holds an 8-ball. " I said

I made a rubber chicken appear on Layton's hand and an 8-ball on Flora's. Everyone gasped and Luke began to spoke up.

"How on earth did you do that?" Luke asked surprised

"Like I said I'm the author of this story." I said "Oh and Flora your cooking is... ick."

"What! Luke, tell me my cooking is the best!" Flora demanded

_"What am I going to do! It's true that Flora's cooking sucks but if I say that I would offend her.." Luke thought "But I guess I'll tell her the truth"_

"I'm sorry Flora but your cooking is... inedible. I'm sorry Flora but it's the truth." Luke said nervously

"So it's true then all those times you said it's good" Flora said deeply hurt as of she wanted to cry but trying to be strong.

"Now Luke, you know a gentleman never hurts a lady" Layton said calmly

"But Professor, what happened to a gentleman never lies" Luke countered

Layton was now nervous to tell Flora the truth but she doesn't want to hurt her feelings. But Luke is right a gentleman never lies.

"I'm sorry Flora, my dear but it's the truth" Layton said nervously "Why not we go to a Cooking Class for you to improve?"

Flora was now filled with rage as she hears all those words again in her thoughts.

"Want me to give you a baseball bat?" I said

Suddenly Luke said "BASEBALL PROFESSOR!" then Flora nodded and then I made a baseball bat appear in her hand and hit Luke and Layton with it causing bumps on they're heads and died. And after that I made it rain cats inside the house and turned them into my cat army to kill Flora. The cats bit and scratched Flora to death and they went back to the clouds to rest. And after that long story I end the chapter

**THE END! XD**

**Well this is just my first chapter I'll make some more :) Reviews will be gladly accepted Good or Bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I can't believe it's Chapter 2! Thanks for your reviews even though they're few. I'd like to thank Jess(Hamstery) and Sophie for giving me ideas for random stuffs even if they're not in FF. Sorry if its like the Malignant Growth pt.2 (search it so you can find out). Once again ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Luke is at his bedroom and was preoccupied watching his favorite television show which is just some bright flashing colors unable to hear Layton to enter the house. Layton was just arriving at his home after his lecture and grading his class<p>

"Luke, I'm home!" Layton called but no answer

"Luke?" he said worried and opened the door to his surprise Luke was just watching TV.

"Oh hi Professah!" Luke said sounding like high pitched voice like Flora which of course the Professor doesn't care at all or the slightest bit of concern.

"Luke, have you-" Layton said but got interrupted by Luke

"T-E-L-E-V-I-S-I-O-N STARTS WITH THE LETTER 'T' I'M WATCHING TELEVISION RIGHT NOW!1!11!"

"Luke, know a gentleman never gives a crap about television" Layton said while Luke says while jumping up and down repeatedly "IM WATCHING MY FAVORITE TELEVISION SHOW AND IM GONNA BE A GREATER PROFESSOR THAN YOU PROFESSOR! AND SOMEDAY IM GONNA BE A GREAT PROFESSOR LIKE YOU PROFESSOR DID YOU KNOW THAT TELEVISION STARTS WITH THE LETTER 'T' O-F-F HAS 2 'F'S IN IT PROFESSAH"

I put a duct tape on Luke's mouth because he's very annoying in that voice and put them in the 'Land of Nothing which nobody had thought about yet Land' and everyone rode on a Flying Llama (Im the one who put that in Random Layton Tales Review) and Layton began to ask.

"What on earth? Kat is that you?" Layton said curiously

"Yes I did that because Luke is annoying as hell now" I said and I turned Luke an Orange who talks (and for anyone who knows that I give you a cookie :3) without the duct tape now.

"IM AN ORANGE NOW!1!1 O-R-A-N-G-E STARTS WITH THE LETTER 'O' AND ORANGE HAS 6 LETTERS " Luke said still sounding in a high pitched voice which I removed Luke's mouth because he's annoying again. The flying llama who was on Flora disappeared and Flora fell on the ground a died. Layton and Luke who didn't really care for her right now. Layton fell because he wasn't balanced and was rolling on the flying llama (ROFL) and then someone drunk and going crazy got knocked over by Layton who locked on the drunk guys lips (LOL) and then died. And then Luke turned into a Banana phone and started singing the song about said phone (search it so you know what I mean). And then Luke died because he was so talkative and noisy he couldn't breath anymore and the story because I didn't want to make more plot twists and surprises and the paragraph is too long so...

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong>Not really what I expected but I think its just OK on my own opinion so. Keep those reviews coming :) Sorry if its very short I just did this in 1 day :DD<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Chapter 3 already? Thanks for the reviews it really means something and by something I mean everything :) and thank you WriterCat for inspiring me on this story and for reviewing. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Flora was just sitting at her bedroom crying about what she heard from Luke and Layton about her awful, inedible, apalling, disgusting, distasteful, dreadful, foul, nasty, rancid, repulsive, repugnant, revolting, sucky, terrible, horrible, abominable monstrosity what she called cooking or in that case her stomach bombs. I didn't understand why the professor allowed her to cook, I bet he could cook better than Flora. Ok back to the story.<p>

Flora was still sitting in her room with the Professor comforting her.

"Now Flora you know that we need to sleep *_looks at clock*_ its 10:24" Layton said calmly and Flora mumbling something about her cooking. When suddenly Luke was on the doorway rubbing his groggy eyes and yawning looking annoyed.

"Professah, when will Flora stop crying about her cooking? It's true isn't it" Luke said slightly annoyed but tried to be calm. Layton frowned

"Luke, you know that's not how to talk in front of a lady" Layton said

Flora looked up with red swelling eyes "_*sniffle* _It's ok Professor I know it's true but I'll go to sleep now." Flora said smiling sadly

"Are you sure my dear?" Layton asked and Flora nodded

"Oh... very well then, Luke come along now" Layton said and Luke nodded and went to bed. Flora went to bed too.

* * *

><p>Flora woke up because a dropped a chicken on her and realized she was not in her bedroom. She rubbed her eyes only to find out that she was in time for cooking class. She glanced at her surroundings to find kitchen ingredients, cats, rubber chickens, and paint? To her surprise she saw the Professor and Luke inside cooking too.<p>

"Ok class let's make a cake!" The cooking teacher said and with a clap everyone worked. He gave out the instructions and surprisingly Luke and the Professor did badly and Flora did good and then the cooking teacher tasted the food and said

"This is the best cake ever!11!11!1" The cooking teacher said and then smiled but then again all the cats attacked everyone in the class.

* * *

><p>And then Flora really woke by dropping huge rock on her but then she was magically alive again and then realized it was just a dream and. Before she could say anything she got attacked by the kitties in the dream. Layton and Luke found her dead but then again they were killed by monkeys on flying llamas. And then Clive went into Layton's house only to find them dead and called Anton, Katia, Bill Hawks, Dimitri, and Don Paolo for The Layton, Luke, and Flora's dead party then they got eaten by huge flying monkey-tiger-llama-moose-horse thing.<p>

**The End**

And for a random (I guess) ending

ERROR 404 K923 HJG333 555 7HHHF

LOLZ99999 RT23 CHKN4214 D0129

IEJF893 JDSKD SDD648 L7K9F1

**The End?**

* * *

><p><strong>I know its not a very happy ending but all the readers lived happily ever after. And you might notice I changed the title but you probably wouldn't care and I changed it because I think the title is just like Random Layton Tales which of course is better than this but next chapter more Clive :D I can't believe I can update this fast. So see you next chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 WOOOOOOOOO! *cats go flying in the sky* Lol. So anyways thanks for the reviews again (in a never ending cycle) and thanks to Lizz (rAwrXdiNo3) for her ideas and reviews. So onto the story. If you have a name please review it or pm me**

* * *

><p>Layton woke up from bed and making breakfast and got a letter from his evil Japanese twin brother *insert name here because Im too lazy to think of a name* Luke and Flora we're still in bed.<p>

_Dear brother,_

_How are you? Im coming to England for a visit. Enclosed in this letter is a picture of myself on an evil flying llama recently. And be ready (and yes that was the shortest message evar)_

_Your brother,_

_*insert name here*_

Layton's eyes widen to see his name (Lol). He was trembling in fear. Mean while Luke and Flora were walking downstairs to find the professor just standing there.

"Um.. Good morning professah" Luke said awkwardly

"Oh good morning Luke and Flora" Layton said

"What did you get?" Luke said with a smile which then Flora smacked him upside the head for no reason

"What did you do that for!" Luke yelled

"No reason I just wanted to do that" Flora smiled and magically Flora got a pet cat and showed it to Luke.

"Aww what's it's name?"

"It doesn't have a name so you can name him"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl"

"We'll name him...-" Luke said but was cut off by the Professor.

"We'll talk about it later" Luke said

They all sat down and eat but Flora's cat scratched Luke's face as a sign that she hates him :D And then Luke somehow recovered fast.

When they were finished eating someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Luke said and opened the door.

"Hi Clive!" Luke said happily

"Hello Luke may I come in?" Clive asked

"Sure" Luke said and let Clive in.

Layton offered him tea and then they all sat down chatting and talking and then Flora showed Clive her pet cat and then he went to his room Layton showed him when suddenly an evil flying llama took Flora. The evil flying llama dropped Flora in a toxic waste pit and then died.

Meanwhile at Layton's house his evil twin brother appeared in his evil flying llama.

"Hello again Hershel" *insert name here*

"ZOMG!1!11!1!1 I CAN HAS AN EPICALLY EVUL FLYING LLAMA" Clive yelled trying to annoying the evil Layton.

Layton threw tea at his brother.

"._." *inh* Somehow said and began charging for Layton (still in evil flying llama).

But then a good flying llama came and saved Layton.

"Well then let us battle in the skies" *inh* said

And then they both flew up into the skies. Layton not knowing how to fight in the skies I both gave then swords.

"How did this happen?" Layton and his brother said in unison

And then they began jousting (kinda) only in the air

Clive and Luke began supporting Layton by screaming like a girl. Luke crashed into a giant Ferris Wheel (in the Curious Village). And of course Clive didn't save Luke because he was completing a puzzle.

Layton's brother dropped his sword and then fell on his evil flying llama because the llama is evil and then he dropped on the toxic waste pit next to Flora.

Layton and his flying llama went back home and then checked his Facebook. Layton typed his name in the Google Search and then he found a site called 'Fanfiction' he then searched Professor Layton to find stories about him.

_'Am I being stalked?' Layton thought_

And then Layton closed his browser and went to bed. Clive also went to bed but suddenly Luke went back to life and goes the same for him. Layton and Luke turned into Cinnamon Toast Crunches and landed on a box full of them.

**The End :3**

Clive woke up and noticed Layton and Luke was gone he went everywhere searching for them.

After he searched every part of the house he sighed and went to eat breakfast and glanced at the cereal box.

"Ooh! Cinnamon Toast Crunch" Clive said and then poured a bowl of it and milk with Layton and Luke in the bowl.

"Professah why is everything big? and Clive is looking at us" Luke asked curiously

"Yes that is rather strange" Layton said and put a hand on his chin which he realized he doesn't have one.

Layton began to panic and went to find Luke. Luke did the same and when he found Layton they began to panic.

"Professah why are you a CTC(Cinnamon Toast Crunch)?" Luke asked

"Luke, your the same thing" Layton said

Luke tasted himself and found out he wasn't joking. Clive's spoon scooped them both and ate them he felt screaming once he chews but he didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>The End? ._.'<strong>

**Lol yes Cinnamon Toast Crunches but I dont like them. OMG I finished this at night. Thanks again to Lizz for the idea :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :) Thanks for the reviews and all that but unfortunately there will be no story until tomorrow when I don't get writer's block -.-! . Thank you!**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**No seriously there's no story. Go away and go to a different story!**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**GO AWAY! THERE IS NO STORY! NOW LEAVE!**

**Me: But it's getting better**

**NO!**

**Me:Yes**

**NO!**

**Me: YES!**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: I blame the computer for this**

_**The story has now exploded because of the annoyance**_

**Computer: Great! now there's no new chapter and don't blame me on this!**

**Me:Well I only did this for the viewers**

**Computer: Well the viewers are annoying and stupid**

**Viewers: *gasp* HEY!**

**Me: Well computer apparently everyone hates you now! :D**

_**I then gave the viewers baseball bats, cats, and pointing things an charged for the computer and died :D**_

_**I then I kept on hitting the computer even though it's already dead and after countless hours I stopped.**_

**Me: And now for the REAL story. Sit back and enjoy ( I hope )**

* * *

><p>The Professor, Luke, Flora, Clive and Emmy were going bungee jumping at the Grand Canyon.<p>

"Professah are you sure this is safe?" Luke asked nervously

The Professor obviously not caring about Luke and his tons of crap he was doing a really hard puzzle he struggled for about half an hour.

"Luke, my boy would you like to solve this one?" Layton asked

Luke nodded when a giant penguin grabbed him and went to somewhere else I didn't want to describe because I'm very very lazy.

And then finally they're bungee instructor appeared out of nowhere and attached they're harnesses.

"Ok so I'm your bungee instructor, Greg" he shook hands with everyone

Greg jumped and did some cool tricks and then got detached and fell 6,000 feet and fell into chocolate pudding which I like to call 'Death by Chocolate'.

"I'm alright!" Greg yelled

Layton who still didn't care again was still on his puzzle and finally made some weird poses and when he was about to point Clive pushed him of because he's awesome like that. Layton screamed and screamed like a little girl he is. And then a cat appeared on the the harnesses and scratched them all until they broke except for Clive's because everyone loves him. Everyone didn't notice this.

"Don't worry Hershel I'm coming!" Emmy said

She jumped but Layton's harness just broke and then fell just like the bungee instructor. Emmy turned into a horse and then also fell on Layton and crashed on the which they eventually died.

Clive jumped and did some pro tricks and went up on top of the Grand Canyon. And then I pushed Flora for him and then Hi-5'd Clive.

Flora fell and then a giant plane hit her and went flying on the ventilation and died before she landed.

Then fangirls grabbed Clive and tore his shirt and was now half naked LOL

And then Ice cream fell on everyone even if they're dead. Cats licked all the ice cream clean and barfed it on Flora's corpse.

**The End?**

* * *

><p><strong>Weird enough? I wouldn't call it random enough what can I say I love chocolates *gives everyone chocolate cakes and poptarts* and soon you will have diabetes Lol :3 Now sparks go flying and says 'Please Review'.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back for more writing! Sorry to kept you waiting I visited my uncle yesterday because it was my first time meeting him since I was a baby LOL. Oh and I could writer there while at my uncle's house because I brought my laptop but I didn't have the time because we were having a 'Backyard BBQ'. Thanks for the reviews I got to see them when I opened my laptop.**

* * *

><p>Layton, Luke, Flora, Anton(younger), Katia, Bill Hawks, Clive and Emmy are going camping at 'The Land of Fried Chicken'. Everyone was excited except for Layton, Flora and Bill Hawks.<p>

"Professah what is chicken + pickles?" Luke asked

"SOCKS" Layton shouted then did some random poses then did an epic point.

They arrived at 'The Land of Fried Chicken'. Finally they found a perfect spot to setup they're campsite. When they were finished they went to find water.

Luke stayed at a chicken leg tree thing and attempted to eat it all. While having a legendary appetite he managed to finish it all and then became incredibly fat. He tried to catch up with the Professor but failed and rolled to a unicorn stable then flew with them to 'The Land of Nothing' eating donuts happily.

Layton was riding on a giant frog named Wort(chocolates to anyone who knows this), Clive was using his survival skills to make his own resort, and Flora who got eaten by wolves.

Emmy was eating a pickle on a stick while Anton and Katia were getting lost in the woods. Bill Hawks went fishing when a giant piranha which grows on trees.

Bill Hawks was struggling to get out. Because I hate him I let him die on the nearest cliff and fell on the mouth of a dinosaur.

Layton and Wort were getting food but was standing on quicksand and literally sank quickly. He also went to 'The Land Of Nothing' with Luke who was now lost weight but is now eating a magic cookie.

Anton and Katia also got eaten by wolves and died next to Flora.

Emmy walked all the way to Mt. Mt. Mountain and went snowboarding instead. She went to the top of the mountain and shred all the way down hill then made the most awesome tricks and didn't die. While Clive is enjoying his life on the tropical side.

Luke is making Layton's favorite tea but with his secret ingredient.

"Why thank you Luke" Layton took a sip in his tea

"This is delightful! What did you put in it?" Layton asked

"Well I put your favorites some Belle Tart Seed, Oasis Leaf, Brisk Berry and some sugar." Luke bit his tongue "And I strained my socks"

Layton spat all his tea on Anton and Katia which somehow got there.

"Why on earth would you put that in tea?" Layton asked slightly annoyed

Luke didn't answer.

Meanwhile the fangirls from last chapter appeared from Clive's resort and kept saying 'You rock' or 'You're hot' but there's a giant force field of mayonnaise around Clive so the fangirls wouldn't touch him but failed. The fangirls again ripped Clive's clothes but then it it reappeared on his body.

_Back to Layton and Luke..._

Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber went to 'The Land of Nothing' and sang for Layton and Luke while they didn't last one minute of the song they died and so did Taylor Swift. I squeezed a lemon and the juice fell on Justin and melted off his eyes then I threw a fork at him on his neck then stabbed him in the back with a pointy stick.

_Back to Clive.._

Clive's fan girls disappeared out of nowhere and then his shirt can be ripped again LOL. Then some authors of Professor Layton fangirl over Clive and then started making out with him. And then the story ended because it was very uncomfortable for me to continue to write. But then again it rained chocolate and ruined the moment.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I guess this is probably the story that I would want to delete. Short chapter? I guess but hey! you made out with Clive Lol. And yeah.. I'll probably stop now.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Last story wasn't that funny so i'll just make it random but then it wouldn't be random if it's not funny :O Nyan cat is cool (.com/watch?v=QH2-TGUlwu4) and so is Clive. I really don't have anything to write so I'll just put stuffs in it.**

**Warning: Too many fangirls here ._. **

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny morning Flora was making breakfast, Layton was sipping on his tea and reading mail. Luke was still sleeping and dreaming about him on a flamingo eating pizza with Layton. And the flamingo was eating a magic donut.<p>

Luke woke up fell down stairs then Layton and Flora made a late reaction because they don't really care.

"Luke my boy are you alright?" Layton asked

"I'm fine professah I just fell 5 ft. from the floor" Luke said sarcastically

"Oh very well then Flora just finished"

"Professah do we have to?"

"Breakfast!" Flora called.

When everyone was eating peacefully I appeared eating Crunchy Nuts

"Um.. hi?" Luke said

"Hey!" I said "Oh you want some? Just don't finish it"

And when I saw there was only one more Crunchy Nut. I smacke Lukes hand.

"I said dont finish it!"

"But it's so good!"

"Lucky I don't kill you from where you stand"

Luke went silent.

After they're finished eating Clive appeared.

"Hi, Good Morning Professor" Clive said

"Hi Clive" Everyone said in unison except for Clive

"Who is that?" Clive said pointing a finger at me while I'm still eating Crunchy Nuts.

"I'm the author of this story" I said

And then I made WriterCat appear behind Clive.

"SQUEE!" Writercat said squeeing LOL

"Oh no not you again.." Clive said

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Well, i gotta go fangirl over Clive." she said_

_*chases Clive, squeeing the whole time*_

**And yes that was the shortest flashback evar.**

* * *

><p>She jumped on Clive which he fell backwards and started kissing him. Fangirls got jealous and chased them off. Writercat grabbed Clive and went away to someplace else which I'm not going to describe.<p>

_Meanwhile at Layton, Luke and Flora... (I went to Author convention LOL)_

"What just happened?" Luke asked

Nobody answered

"Would you like some candy Luke?" Layton asked

Luke nodded his head and then Layton threw the candy to Cat world and just like a dog/cat he chased the candy which was now on a string that leads straight to Land of Nothing.

I summoned Flora haters and fans to where Flora is. Her fans were screaming for Flora and the haters booed and say die

Since I hate Flora I threw multiple steak knives at her. Her fans were crying and booing while the haters jumped up and down then started laughing at her.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Writercat and Clive...<em>

They were still running from the fangirls and then I made Writercat go to the Author's convention because hasn't Clive suffered enough? No. The fangirls were still there and then kept running for his life.

I gave Clive an Invisible Ring so he can hide. I gave the fangirls some Clive plushies and then they went to the Anime convention because theyre bored.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Layton...<em>

Layton was alone

Layton slept

Layton went to go eat Chinese Food

Layton found a worm

Layton ate the worm

Layton cried

Layton stopped

I gave Layton a magic potato

Layton killed himself

Layton went back alive again

Ok I'll stop now. I gave Layton a magic paperclip.

"Thank you what ever the hell this is" Layton thanked? I guess...

Clive (still invisible) sneaked behind Layton.

"Boo" Clive scared Layton

Layton screamed like a little girl and had heart attack for that and eventually died. I let Clive live because he's awesome. And then the story ended with the Nyan cat singing.

And even in death I dropped a cow on Flora.

**The End.**

I still had my Crunchy Nuts and spilled it on Clive for eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch version of Layton and Luke.

**The End?**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I guess it's not very funny but then again I think all my ideas are not funny. The only person I think who will enjoy it is Writercat herself. I've run out of ideas. I'm thinking about doing a Talk with Flora because we all hate her and stuffs like that. Lemme know when I'll put it.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Sorry for a long update but I'm back to writing from sudden urge of drawing. I know it's weird and stuffs but I'm back for another chapter. And I didn't have any idea at all.**

* * *

><p>It was a cold and rainy Monday morning. It has been a week of raining and it hasn't stop yet. There was nothing to do in the Layton household but just stay inside and play some games.<p>

Flora is drawing, Layton is trying instant tea and Luke is petting his Flying Baby Llama. It was quiet.

Suddenly the sun shined again. There was a knock at the door. They didn't really care so I made the door open itself.

"Hershel?" Emmy saw Layton holding a cup of instant tea

"Pjfdusfnsudmfnhuva" Layton said?

"OK... Anyways I wanted you, Luke, and Flora to go surfing with us" Emmy said

"Who's us?" A voice said.

Layton and Emmy looked to see Luke petting his somehow grew fast Flying Llama.

"Hello Luke. Clive, Anton (**younger**) and me are going surfing. Would you like to go?" Emmy asked then Luke nodded

Layton is now back to normal because I didn't feel like writing random letters.

"Well if it's ok with Luke then let's go!" Layton said

Suddenly Flora went downstairs with her terrible drawing that barely looks like Layton, Luke and her having a picnic.

"Hi Flora, we're going surfing. Would you like to come?" Emmy asked. Flora nodded.

"That's great!" Emmy said.

Weird that nobody went to get they're stuffs to go the the beach but then again.

Layton grabbed his keys and drive to where the it is. Nobody spoke until they've arrived at the beach.

"Wow it's beautiful" Flora glanced

"Yes it is quite a sight." Layton commented

They walked to find Clive and Anton eating donuts and hotdogs.

"Hey Emmy!" Clive and Anton said in unison

"Hey!" Emmy replied

"So Layton, I didn't knew you like surfing" Clive joked

"I don't. I just went because Flora and Luke wanted to." Layton said

"If you say so.." Clive said

I made them turn into they're swimsuits because I'm so lazy to put a scene for it. And made them go straight to swim.

Everyone knows how to swim except for Flora.

Layton and Luke go to find the underwater city of Atlantis. And the rest (**even Flora**) went to go surfing.

* * *

><p>Layton and Luke were still searching for it but they saw a sign that said 'Unicorn Land where all the unicorns you can buy :3'.<p>

They swam for shore **(The other side of the beach)** and then a giant TV appeared in front of them that said the following:

_"Unicorn Land!" Shows dancing unicorns._

_"All the unicorns you can buy!" shows cute little unicorns eating tacos._

_"Be there now to get your very own Free Unicorn!" Then the TV suddenly disappeared_

Luke's eyes widen and tug on Layton's sleeve.

"OW MAI GAWD UNICORNZZ PROFEZAH!" Luke yelled and ran to go find it.

Layton sighed and went to go after Luke.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the others.. (<em>_**starting directly when they first go surfing)**_

"Emmy can you teach me how to swim?" Flora asked

"Sure but why did you come when you didn't knew how to swim?" Emmy also asked

"Well nobody taught me. I've never seen a beach yet. And I wanted to try surfing"

"Oh.. Well I'll teach you"

_One scene later..._

"Wow I never knew that was so easy" Flora gloated and Emmy nodded

Clive and Anton are messing around and found a guy posting a sign saying:

'A Surfing Competition is being held today! Write your name down here to join'.

And of course they put they're names there and also put Emmy and Flora's name there. Emmy and Flora walked to where they where Clive and Anton are.

"You're going to the surfing competition?" Emmy and Flora said in unison

"Yep and we signed you up too!" Anton said Flora's eyes widen

"What? But why?" Flora said shocked

"But I thought you go surfing so I put your name on the list.." Clive said

"She's never seen a beach yet" Emmy said

"._.' " Clive and Anton said?

"We can always erase it right?" Flora said

"Well it says here you can't erase your name when you already put it in" Anton clarified

Emmy took a magnifying glass to see in the sign there was a bunch of words that said what Anton just said.

Flora's face fell and tried to practice for it.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Layton and Luke...<em>

Luke still ran but suddenly stopped. Only to find... THE UNICORN LAND! :3 He saw everything like an amusement park. Ferris Wheels, Roller coasters, Rainbow Slides and a bunch of other rides.

Luke's eyes widen and turned to see Layton standing right behind him. Layton smiled and nodded then suddenly Luke hugged him and again ran to get his free unicorn.

It was a cute unicorn with wings. It gave Luke and Layton a ride. Luke is very happy while Layton is really scared of falling 50 ft above and smashing his face.

Luke's Flying Llama got jealous because it saw him flying with his unicorn. It flew very fast and tackled the unicorn.

Luke and Layton fell from the impact. The Llama went for Luke and the Unicorn went for Layton. They both (**The animals**) forgot what happened and flew back to the beach where the others are.

Clive, Anton, Emmy, and Flora looked behind to see Layton and Luke riding on flying animals. When they were about to land the surfing contest just started.

"Llet's get this Surfing Competition started!" the host announced "But first let me introduce you to the judges" Everyone clapped they're hands

_One scene of the judges later..._

"So let's start off with... Clive!" the host called and everyone screamed and cheered.

Clive was swimming with his surfboard to catch a wave and it didn't really take long. Clive of course also being a pro with surfing did all the tricks known to man. The judges scored him infinity/10s.

Next was Anton. Well he wasn't a pro but he's good with it. He did some cool moves like hanging on his board an doing some flips. The judges gave him a 9, 7.5 and 8

Emmy was next. She was very good she did all the flips and stuffs I don't feel like describing and stuffs like that. The judges scored her a 9, 9, and 8.5

And last but not least Flora. Oh this is going to be fun! I also went to the beach and sat on a chair eating popcorn and watching Flora to fail. And then some other people went to come and join me to also watch and brought popcorn with them.

Flora was the worst of them all she crashed and tumbled and did this over and over until she was finished LOL. The judges gave her a 0, 0 and a -9,999,999.

Flora sobbed and sobbed and went to her own little world where everyone was a unicorn that eats rainbows and poops out butterflies.

And then I made a giant kangaroo, deer, seal, lion thing appeared wearing gag glasses and somehow had wings. It swooped down to catch Flora and then ate her and then nobody cared again.

"Hey anyone want to go to Unicorn Land?" Luke asked

"Where's that?" Anton said

"Well.. Follow us! C'mon Professah" Luke said running to his Flying Llama.

Luke, Clive and Anton were riding on the Flying Llama while Layton and Emmy were riding at a unicorn.

When they've arrived everyone went to go get the others pet Unicorns and stuffs like that. Then after buying it they went to go ride the Roller Coaster and the other rides.

When they were finally tired they decided to stay there forever. They were staying at the hotel complete with a rainbow pool and some other Unicorn hotel guests.

They never felt that much excitement for the whole day. .**(Except for Flora who got eaten by a monster :D)**.Everyone said they're goodnights and went to sleep.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Probably my longest chapter yet. I suppose... But then again I'll be making like every PL character were real humans and have like Silent Library but the punishment is death and will suddenly go back to life again LOL.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Example:<strong>

**Flora will be picking a card. 5 are death and 1 is safe**

**Jump off a cliff**

**Drown**

**Get Electrocuted**

**Get hit by something big**

**Get eaten by something**

**And one safe.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's in a random order so you get to choose the death and number. The safe must not be always at #6 or else it's not fun ^3^<strong>

**Well I'll probably end it here so... Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 FINAL

**Sorry for the long update, it's cuz I just went to Jacksonville, FL to stay with my cousins for about a week and of course go to Disneyworld :D though you have to pay $10 for internet but it's only for 1 day and Disney is very very greedy. They're a rich company right? .**

**I have been thinking this over and over... I think I should stop making these one shots and start a new story cuz I don't feel like writing more stuff.**

**I just don't have anything to say or write so I guess I'm just stopping for a while. Things just don't inspire me to write more of my own crap but instead I feel like drawing and stuffs like that.**

**Sorry for my long rant and enjoy my final chapter... :(**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun shining, the birds chirping and the children playing outside.<p>

Layton and Flora were up and doing they're usual routine. Layton is thinking up puzzles and reading the newspaper while sipping on his tea.

Flora is making breakfast which I will call 'The Ick Surprise'. She was serving raw eggs and mouldy toast with a side of melting mac n' cheese with spoiled tuna as the surprise. She spent like 3 hours making that crap.

Luke was still asleep. He was dreaming of him riding on a wolf eating a magic donut and meeting an alien from Canada (**sorry for those who live there**).

When he woke up after his dream. He groggily rubbed his eyes then went to the bathroom to take a bathe and go downstairs for some 'breakfast'.

"Good Morning Luke" Layton and Flora said in unison

"Good Morning Professor, Flora" Luke smiled

Flora was finished but the meal turned out to be burnt but she didn't care anyway. Then they all sat down to eat. Nobody spoke until Luke was finished eating.

"So Professah, what are we going to do today?" Luke asked

"What do you want to do, my boy?" Layton replied and then sipping on his tea

"Well... I was kinda thinking we could go watch a movie." Luke said

"Wow! That sounds like fun!" Flora said full of glee

"I suppose but what movie shall we watch?" Layton asked

"I dunno but let's invite some guests!" Luke said and they both nodded.

And then Clive, Emmy, Don Paolo, Descole, Dimitri, and Bill Hawks were at the front door knocking it down by a big battering ram.

"Hey thanks for inviting us to watch a movie here!" Clive said

"Hey! thanks for coming everyone! were going to watch a movie called 'Never Say Never'." Luke said

"Aww c'mon who watches that Justin Gayber's movie! And it's full of crap and gayness which everyone will hate his face forever!" I said

"But we already picked it out!"

"Well too bad. It's just as bad as the High School Musical series. Zac Efron and Justin Bieber are just the same load of crap in the movie"

"Well then what are we going to watch?"

"Here" I gave Luke 2 CDs. The 1st is a short video called 'Justin Bieber Dies' and the other one called 'Movies that Don't Suck'.

Luke put the 1st CD in and on screen Justin Bieber jumps off a cliff. Most of the fangirls cried and mourn over him and lots of haters went to get some popcorn and watch him die!.

Everyone (**not the haters**) laughed and laughed until they couldn't breathe.

And then Justin Bieber falls off a cliff, gets burned, got eaten by a giant octopus, and finally got stepped on Godzilla, everyone still laughed at his death.

After the video is over, Luke was about to put on the second tape but suddenly... A GIANT SQUID TOOK BILL HAWKS AND FLORA!

But they didn't care so Luke continued anyway. And on screen it was just a logo that kept spinning around and around then nothing happens.

"What is this?" Everyone said in unison

"Its the movie!" replied

"Well it sucks" Luke said

Since I'm the author of this story I made everyone love the movie.

"Wow this is like the best movie ever!"

"Glad you like it"

"What? It's horrible!" Flora whined

"HEY SHUT UP!"

"Fine if nobody likes me then I'll jump off Big Ben (since they're in London)"

"Flora... Everyone hates you."

"Raise your hands if you hate me." I raised my hand then suddenly, Everyone from Layton talks to his Reviewers (by Writercat) raised they're hands.

"Not you people again!" Flora whined again

"Yes we're here!" Writercat said "Oh and thanks for calling us all. Who knew Flora would do such a thing like that"

"Yes and now let's go!" I said and we magically made our way to the Big Ben. "Well? Go up the tower!" I challenged

Flora made her way through the stairs because the elevator is broken. Before she got up we all got chairs and popcorn for everyone to watch her jump.

Finally after those long stairs she just passed the 1st floor.

"WHAT!" she whined again

Since I'm too impatient I made her go up to the top immediately. She looked down and saw us sitting on chairs with popcorn.

"Seriously?" she said

"JUST JUMP!" we shouted

"NO!" she replied

"Oh for the love of god..." I mumbled and appeared right behind of Flora and pushed her off the tower.

It was a long long fall... a very long fall... much longer than when she cooked her 'Ick Surprise'. WriterCat and the other people helped to make the fall ever better...

They made a volcano with real lava. As she was about to land the volcano erupted on her face and she fell with her head first. Everyone screamed and cheered.

We all went Disneyworld Florida for free and yes and with Layton and others. It's a 1 week stay at Disneyworld. After the end of the week, everyone was very tired but really happy they could there, even the Professor. But sadly we we're leaving back to London.

Everyone was still happy but the story is getting really boring so I made everyone (Layton and others) dance an lived happily ever after laughing.

**The End.**

And since I got nothing to do I made Flora come back to life and go die again.

Justin Bieber never hit puberty. While he was doing a concert a giant thingus grabbed him and squished his head and goes pop with his brains and eyeballs out (.com/clips/360473/the-most-evil-opponent)

Zac Efron dies because he's so gay just like Justin Bieber.

**THE FREAKIN' END!**


End file.
